


Lavender

by MultiFandomMultiShipper



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: But you have to squint and if you blink even once you'll miss it, Gen, synthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomMultiShipper/pseuds/MultiFandomMultiShipper
Summary: It's not a huge detail, you figure, but it's the first one you note, and taking in her appearance, you find that it fits her.





	Lavender

She smells like lavender.

It's not a huge detail, you figure, but it's the first one you note, and taking in her appearance, you find that it fits her. The regal blue cloth she adorns doesn't billow or poof, simply falls down shapelessly, masking most of her features, but that, too, seems right. You find yourself thinking she looks better this way, better than with the red jacket she'd sported prior, but you don't understand why you think that, and before you can dwell it's replaced by static, and you don't question it, letting it fall away. She looks good with short hair, though.

-

You smell her before you see her, (which you find odd, because it isn't too strong, but your senses never were as dull as your teammates,) so you're expecting the quiet click of her shoes and the sight of her ever royal clothing, but your comrades seem surprised; you don't blame them, she usually doesn't visit you personally. Soon you're off to training, but you file the encounter away for later, taking note of it and her masked tense expression she thinks she can hide from you. She's young, you think. She's not stupid, you know.

-

For the second time in years, you're baking, and you've made sweets, and they're lavender and you're filled with the urge to gift them to her, so you do. (Not before taking one and checking; it wasn't your fault, you know, but you can't risk it, not now, not ever.) She's surprised, but she smiles at you and the scent of lavender has never smelled so familiar, has never felt so much like home. You resign yourself to believing you don't care about her, so if it happens again, (it won't, you've double, triple checked, it wasn't your fault,) you won't care. 

(You still worry. You can't not. When you see her the next day, fine and content and smiling at you when she doesn't think you're looking, you hold in your sigh of relief.)

\- 

You're standing in front of her, staff pointed accusingly in her direction. You have a hundred years of memories of lavender, now, and it calls to you in this moment the same way it always has, but it's tainted. It's burnt and it's wrong in your senses and it feels like betrayel, smells like a lack of permission. It hurts with a permanence and it stings your eyes, (those are tears, you know,) and you hate lavender with your entire heart, in this moment. 

-

You don't forgive, and you don't forget, but the night you're leaving town you leave a basket of lavender sweets on her desk. You don't cook with lavender again.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooo I wrote this forever ago, but I really like it so I figured I'd post it?? My Tumblr is xxcreepypasta4lifexx if you wanna message me or send in a request!!


End file.
